


Love and Little Cupcakes

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff, storyline I thought for a novel that I wanted to see what people thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity loved sweets so much that she paid no attention to her love life. Until Thea Queen came into her store wanting fabulous cupcakes for her sixteenth birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see what everyone thought because I'd like the story for a novel. I grew up in the food industry. My family was well known for their homemade pies. I personally can only make brownies and cupcakes and I got this cute little smutty story in mind but this story won't have any smut just a hint of what could be.

Felicity Smoak had one love: cupcakes.  When she was a young girl, she and her bubbe would make cupcakes every week when her mother was at work during the weekend.  She cherished those memories and grew up with such a love for baking that she went to culinary arts school with a focus on desserts.  Once she graduated, she opened up Smoak’s Sweets and specialized in cupcakes.  Before long, it became the go to place for cupcakes, mini and over-sized alike.  She had new flavors every day from the classics to creative combinations that caused mouths to water.

In fact, Felicity loved sweets so much that she paid no attention to her love life, to her mother's dismay.  Felicity was her mother's daughter, sapphire eyes, thick blonde wavy hair, killer pair of legs, high metabolism (a blessing around all this sugar) and a bright personality.  What Felicity didn't get was her mother's drive to find that one true love.  Felicity's father abandoned them when she was seven but that didn't stop Donna Smoak from getting out there to experience all the love the world had to give.

Donna pleaded with her daughter, “Felicity, Caitlin can clean up tonight.  You need to go out and enjoy yourself.  When was the last time you had a date or even just took time for you, away from the bakery?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and groaned, “Mom…I can’t.  The store is busier than ever.  I had to hire another part time baker to make the  all the orders I have to fill.  I can barely take the time to put my hair in a ponytail let alone go out on a date.  I…just…don’t have time.”

At that moment the bell clanged against the door to signal someone was coming in. 

"Well, you have customers so I'll get out of your hair but I really think you should get out more," Donna said before placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Bye mom."

Felicity quickly wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and walked to the front of her store.  Her original shop was half this size but she relocated to a much large location in order to have space for the significantly larger orders and staff she needed after being open for two years.  When she reached the front, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the most beautiful man she has ever seen.  Tall, broad shoulders, the perfect amount of scruff on his chiseled jaw and that was just his profile because when he turned and her blue eyes met his, she thought time stopped all together.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos from the first chapter!

Felicity realized he said his name and took his offered hand, “Felicity Smoak.  Welcome to Smoak Sweets,” which came out a bit breathier than she wanted.

He grinned, “Hi and this is my little sister, Thea.”

Thea bounced on her toes, “I’m turning sixteen!”

“That’s great…So what can I get you?”

“We were hoping that you could bake cupcakes for my party next Saturday.  I can’t be outdone by Ashley Bowen,” Thea asked with a slight scoff at the idea that her party would be less grand.

“Oh...we can’t have that,” Felicity replied with a smile before pointing to a table in the back, “Why don’t you both go up there and I can show you catalogs and let you try some cakes today to pick flavors.”

Oliver and Thea walked over to the chairs while Felicity fetched her catalogs of style, molds, and liners.  She knew the Queen name meant expensive.

_I have a feeling I’m going to need another baker._

“So, Thea, I can make any flavor to match your color scheme so what colors are you wanting.”

“I brought pictures of the design for you to see but it is rose, gold, and ivory.  At least that is what mom planned,” Thea answered handing Felicity her phone.

“Okay, these will be beautiful.  I’m going to send this to my email so I have the reference,” Felicity tapped the screen, “and…done.  Is there any specific design or logos you want?”

“What about a crown or a Q, Thea?”

“That’s a good idea.  Here let me show you a candy crown I have done in the past when I was training.”

Felicity opened the catalog to show a delicate lace inspired gold painted candy crown on top of classic buttercream iced cake.

“Oh…I love it!” Thea exclaimed.

Felicity added, “And we could make a whole bunch of these for all the cupcakes or pick a flavor to have the crowns, then do this swirly TQ in gold for another for your initials,” and she showed them her letters, “and if you want another flavor it can either have the crown or I could do a sixteen in gold for your birthday.”

“Have you thought about flavors, Speedy?” Oliver asked his sister, using the nickname she despised.

“Ugh…worst nickname ever.  Well, I definitely want a plan vanilla as a safety flavor and I think it should have ivory icing.  But I also want something chocolatey or fruity.”

“Oh,” Felicity jumped right up, “I have just the thing for you to try.  It is one of my fave’s and it is called chocolate covered cherry kiss,” she said as she placed a cupcake in front of them and sliced down the middle to reveal cherry icing surrounded but rich dark chocolate topped with more cherry icing.

Oliver slid his fork into half of the cupcake and brought it to his mouth.  The flavors burst on his tongue and felt like he ate the best chocolate covered cherry and couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped his mouth.

“Geeze, Ollie.  Do we need to leave you alone with the cake?” Thea laughed, “I definitely want this one but can we make the icing a bit lighter pink?”

“Absolutely.  How many flavors did you want?”

“Mom said three flavors, Speedy.”

“So…that means one more, what would you suggest?”

“Well…I was thinking maybe instead of vanilla, you could have the lemon zest zinger.  I can make it with lighter lemon zest icing so it looks ivory and it’s still very light that vanilla fans should still like it.”

“Do you have that to try?” Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled and Oliver found himself staring.  Felicity had a great smile outlined in fuchsia lips that looked almost as tasty as the treats she placed in front of them.  She looked at him and he realized he was caught.

“You know for decision making,” he said sheepishly.

“I actually do.  It is one I keep on every Saturday.”

Thea took a bite and instantly fell in love, “Definitely better than plain vanilla, don’t cha think Ollie?”

“This is delicious.”

“Now, you just need a third flavor so is there any flavor cake or ice cream that you really love or your favorite candy?”  Felicity asked them.

“I love the caramel latte from Jitters.”

“Oh…girl after my own heart so we can do a caramel coffee liquor cake the icing will appear more gold like, the lemon will look ivory and the chocolate cherry will be pink to match your color scheme and I was just icing up my coffee liquor cake.  If you give me a second, I will whip up the caramel icing I could use for it and you can taste it.”

Felicity ran back to her kitchen and found everything she needed to do a caramel icing while Oliver and Felicity watched from their seats.  She grabbed the brown sugar, butter, cream and powdered sugar and in no time whipped up a simple icing and laid it on a cupcake for them to try.

“Wow, this really does taste like a cup from there,” Oliver replied after scooping a bite on his fork.

“I love coffee and cupcakes so when someone asked about coffee cake the one day I decided to make it a caramel coffee cake.”

“Good choice,” Thea said muffled by the cake in her mouth.

“Alright so we have the flavors, the design, now we just need how many?”

“Let’s see, you, mom, dad, me, the kids at school, QC investors and board, Merlyns, mom’s lame garden club women,” Thea counted on her fingers as she rattled off names, “How many did mom suggest, Ollie?”

“She said at least three for each person and if all two hundred show up better make it nine hundred for people who want more and that means three hundred each cupcake…”looking at a bug eyed Felicity, “can you have that many done and delivered by next Saturday?” Oliver asked her.

Felicity looked at them with eyes as round as saucers and nodded her head nervously.

“Awesome!  Ollie pay her and let’s go, we have shopping to do.”

_Correction…I need three more bakers._

* * *

_Here's what I imagine the cupcakes would look like.  The TQ and the 16 would be gold dusted candy (I couldn't find an image of those)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't realize it had been so long since I wrote anything! Life definitely took over (real life in the form of massive procrastination that is). I just became a distributor for Senegence products (if anyone wants to know what that is, let me know) and we are working on an event with my job so been a little less word focused lately.

Felicity stared at the resumes of local workers who had bakery experience scattered along the table. She was pretty sure she hadn't slept since Thea and Oliver Queen stopped in the shop two days ago.

_How the heck am I supposed to get 900 cupcakes ready in 5 days?_

"Caitlin, how is that order for Rochev coming? Felicity shouted from the front of the bakery.

Caitlin Snow, Felicity's assistant baker, finished the Smoak signature swirl icing on the pina colada cupcakes for Isabel Rochev's bachelorette party.

"Just need to do the straws and fruit on top," she replied.

"Sweet," Felicity answered, "then maybe you can help me find a few part time bakers who can help me with the Queen order."

As if on command, Oliver Queen walked into the bakery catching Felicity by surprise.

"Mr. Queen, back so soon?"

"Well, now that I know about you, I can't seem to get you out of my head," the words flew out of his mouth before he realized, "The cupcakes that is. I'm very picky about what I put in my body."

_I bet you are._

Felicity eyed him up and down, "I've noticed...I said not noticed, right," she caught herself.

He smirked, "Well, I thought I would stop and pick up a cupcake or two.  My executive assistant does so much for me that I wanted to give her something."

_Awe!_

"Well, today's flavors are right here in the case. What does she like?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Felicity grinned, "Hmmm...well that makes this easier," she replied sarcastically, "Is she allergic to anything?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Okay, well a Monday favorite is the mini Monday monkey.  It is a banana cake with chocolate icing and a mini monkey on top.  I'm not sure why it is popular but I guess the monkey makes going back to work a little bit better."

Oliver took a bite out of the mini cupcake and the sweet banana flavor topped with chocolate rushed down is throat.  Once the cake was gone, he licked his lips to get any remaining crumbs that may have escaped.  Felicity couldn't help but track the motion with her eyes and hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

_He's got great lips._

"Yours are pretty great too," Oliver replied obviously responding to her thought she spoke out loud.

_Frack!_

Felicity blushed a deep scarlet and cleared her throat, "Ummm...there is one called honey cakes.  It's pretty simple and great with coffee.  A light honey flavored cake topped with a mild cream cheese icing, honey drizzle and white chocolate honey comb."

A burst of sweetness hit his tongue as he put the mini piece of heaven in his mouth.

"Mmmm," he moaned while licking the icing from his fingers, "Well, if she doesn't like it, I will eat all of them that is delicious."

Felicity grinned.  It made her happy to bring smiles to her customers' faces six days a week.  There was nothing quite like blue frosting covered toothy grins from kids who got a good grade in math class or a boyfriend buying a cupcake to hide a ring in for his girlfriend.  It made her loneliness a bit more bearable.

_Maybe I do need to go out._

"How many cupcakes did you want to take?" she shook off the feeling.

Oliver's brow crinkled, "Are you okay?  You look like you went somewhere else for a bit."

_He noticed that?_

"Nothing.  Do you want to try another before you decide?"

He looked at the case and there was this pink topped cupcake that he stopped at.  He didn't know why but something about that cupcake reminded him of Felicity.  

"I want to try the Pink Lemonade."

Her smile threatened to split her face, "It's my favorite.  A lemon cake filled with strawberry compote topped with a light strawberry mousse icing and a candy lemon rind curl."

As she watched him take a bite of her favorite flavored cupcake, Felicity noticed icing on the side of Oliver's mouth.

_Lucky icing!_

"Do I have icing on my face or something?" Oliver asked.

"Oh...sorry.  Didn't mean to stare but yeah you missed some."

He rubbed his face but missed it completely.

"Here...let me," and she leaned forward to swipe the icing from the corner of his mouth.

_Damn does he smell good._

Oliver cleared his throat to shake the jolt of lust that went through him with her so close to him, "I think I'll take two each of those three flavors I tried. I can see why the pink lemonade is a favorite.  It's sweet but the fresh fruit inside is a surprise and the lemon cake is surprisingly bold.  Is it the same cake for Thea's party?"

"I put more lemon in this one to balance the strawberry.  Lemon is the star of the one for your sister so I don't have to put as much in that one because nothing competes with it."

He nods as she boxes the cupcakes, "What made you open a bakery?"

"I loved baking with my grandma and I have yet to meet anyone who hates cupcakes so I went to culinary arts school, specialized in desserts and opened Smoak Sweets a while back.  There is something great about watching people eat my cupcakes.  The only time I see frowns are when someone has no more room for them or when my mother tells me I spend too much time here."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion, "You're the owner, aren't you supposed to spend all your time here?"

Felicity snorted, "According to my mother I should be spending time making babies not cupcakes.  But this place is my baby.  I worked hard for it so I don't mind if I have little to no social life...oh, geez now I just rambled about my lack of...ugh never mind.  It will be eighteen dollars, Mr. Queen."

"Please, call me Oliver", he answered her by holding out his card, "The store is great.  You should be proud of it."

_Wow._

"Thank you, Oliver," Felicity replied, giving him back his card and handing him the box of cupcakes.

"You're very welcome.  I'll be sure to make sure everyone at QC knows about you," he said with a grin that somehow made him even more handsome.

Felicity watched him walk away, revealing his fantastic form.  She didn't even realize she was staring after him.

"Man can he wear a suit," Caitlin said from behind her, startling Felicity out of her Oliver induced fantasy.

_Yes he can._

* * *

_In Case you were wondering_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some changes to my tumblr
> 
> Instagram: christinalbeggs  
> Tumblr: christinabeggs  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody. I hope everyone has enjoyed or will enjoy their holidays and Happy New Year to all.

Felicity walked back to the kitchen to look at part time bakers. Caitlin turned and looked at her.

“Felicity?”

“What?”

“Are you seriously not going to acknowledge the flirting that just happened with that man?” Caitlin asked her.

“I don’t have time for that, Cait. Plus, he’s technically a customer.”

“Honey, you can’t use that as an excuse all the time and he is obviously smitten with you. He stared at you the whole time and didn’t even seem phased by the lack of filter.”

“I…just…I just don’t think I can.”

“Cooper did a number on you didn’t he?” Caitlin said noticing her flinch.

“It isn’t just Cooper. My father left, Cooper left. No one sticks around. Plus…there is no way Oliver Queen is interested in me.”

_It’s unthinkable._

Caitlin scoffed, “Yeah, that’s why he was staring at you like he wanted to lick icing off your body.”

_There’s an image!_

“You just pictured him doing that, didn’t you?” her co-worker grinned.

Felicity through a icing bag at her, “Shut up.”

“Ha ha.”

“Help me pick out people, please. You can make fun of me more later.”

Felicity and Caitlin flipped through the resumes and decided to call Sara Lance, a bartender looking for extra cash, Roy Harper, a local boy saving for culinary school, and Caitlin spoke to her boyfriend Ronnie who said he would be willing to help. Both Sara and Roy came in that day so Felicity could show them what they needed to do and let them know that they needed to be there every day and would have to help deliver the cupcakes to the event. If it went well, she would keep them in mind when she had big orders again. They seemed pleased and before she knew it, Felicity was closing up the bakery to walk home.

When she sat on her couch eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and drinking red wine while watching Dr. Who, Felicity got the idea for a guilty pleasure themed cupcake day.

_Guilty pleasures? That could be an interesting theme._

She did a search on top guilty pleasure foods and thought of ways to turn them into cupcakes.

_Potato chips? Maybe chocolate covered potato chips? Mint chip icing and cookie dough is easy. I wonder what people would think of red wine velvet cupcakes? I wonder if I could turn Oliver Queen into a cupcake. Wait…Felicity, snap out of it._

The next morning Felicity went to the store and gathered her items to make her ideas. Caitlin walked in to the bakery at five in the morning because they opened at seven and the new helpers would be there at six. She found Felicity scooping green icing on a cupcake, a bottle of non-alcoholic red wine on the table and a box of cookie dough bites.

“Umm…Felicity?”

_Holy shit!_

Felicity startled and put her hand over her heart, “Caitlin…what time is it? It’s not time to open the store yet is it?”

“It’s five but the recruits will be here in an hour before we open so they can get a feel for it. Remember…we wanted to show them how to bake the cakes in the ovens and the decorations started before we close on Friday to make the Queen order.”

_Oh._

She nodded, “Right…right…sorry, you know me when I get in the zone.”

“Yep…so what is all this?” Caitlin asked looking at the cupcakes in front of her.

Felicity wiped her hands on the apron, “I was eating mint chip and drinking wine last night.”

“Your guilty pleasures.”

“Exactly and I started thinking about guilty pleasure foods we could turn into cupcakes. I didn’t want to make savory ones like pizza and bacon…or whatever but things like mint chocolate chip ice cream, red wine,” Felicity responded excitedly holding up the cupcakes to her friend, “potato chips, cookie dough…try them and tell me what you think?”

Felicity split each cupcake for Caitlin to try them and watched her reaction to them.

_Please like the. Please like them._

Caitlin rolled her eyes in delight, “This potato chip one is surprisingly good.”

Felicity pumped her fist, “Right…I loved the sweet and salty aspect and you know how I feel about ice cream and wine.”

_Yes. Points to Smoak!_

“You are such a nerd sometimes,” Caitlin responded, “But these are really good. So will today be a guilty pleasure themed day?”

“Yep.”

Caitlin prepared the batter Felicity showed her to make the new cupcakes and while Felicity got the molds to make decorations.

Caitlin cleared her throat, “Talking about guilty pleasures…did you think about what I said about Oliver Queen?”

_And how I could turn him into a cupcake._

“You thought about turning Oliver Queen into a cupcake?” Caitlin said grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Felicity grimaced, “I didn’t mean that to be said out loud.”

“Yes, yes, no brain to mouth filter. But seriously, I think there is more.”

“I think he was just being nice and getting cupcakes for his assistant on a Monday.”

“So…why did he say you have nice lips?” Caitlin asked.

_She heard that?_

“Oh…just…you know what, I don’t have to answer to you…so there,” Felicity stuck her tongue out.

“I bet he comes back in today,” Caitlin replied.

_Doubt it._

“I doubt that.”

“Nope, I bet he will come back in and make sure he gets all the cupcakes you suggest.”

“And if you lose this bet that I may or may not be participating in, what do I get?”

“If I lose and he doesn’t come in and get all the fabulous cupcakes you suggest, I will close the store all next week so you can be home early if you want. But if I win…and I will, you have to go out with me next Saturday. It would be this Saturday but we have the Queen thing.”

_Not a bad deal. I am going to go home early all next week._

Felicity and Caitlin shook on it and waited for Roy, Sara, and Ronnie to show up and open up the bakery. At seven thirty, Oliver Queen walked in and smiled at Felicity.

 _So_ _much for going home early next week._

* * *

These images inspired the cupcake ideas

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to see lots of comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update. I am either going to update Mother Knows Best or The Prophesy next.

 

“Good morning Oliver,” she replied, “This becomes a habit, I’ll have to name a cupcake after you.”

_Damn, he’s pretty._

“Hello Felicity. What delightful flavors do you have today?” he said with a large grin.

“Well, you are in luck because we are just finishing up my latest concoctions. Guilty pleasure cupcakes.”

“Guilty pleasures, really?”

“Yep. Everyone has them.”

“I suppose…what’s your guilty pleasure, Felicity?” Oliver said, the tone of his voice a bit huskier causing a shiver to rush through her.

“Red wine and mint chocolate chip ice cream specifically.”

_And men who like cupcakes._

Oliver asked pressing his arms against the display case staring deeply, “How did you turn those into cupcakes?”

_He’s staring at me. Phew, getting warm in here._

“Why don’t you check them out,” she said as she handed him both red wine velvet and mint chocolate chip cupcakes.

Watching people enjoy her cupcakes always brings a smile to Felicity’s face. Seeing their smiles and the way their faces show their opinion of the flavors make the long hours and lack of a social life worth it.

“Mmmm…those are really good.  My sister would love the mint chocolate.  What other ones did you come up with?”  Oliver questioned as he licked the corner of his mouth to get leftover icing.

_That tongue…wait he asked something._

“There is a chocolate salted potato chip and chocolate cookie dough filled cookie.”

“Oh…I won’t lie I do like potato chips.  I could easily eat a whole bag in twenty minutes or less.  I have to try that one.”

She placed the cupcake in front of him and he bit into like it was going to be the finest steak.  Felicity stared at the crumbs that lay on his perfectly scruffy chiseled chin.

“Do I have something on my face?”

_It’s perfect._

“Thank you.”

Felicity blushed scarlet, “That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.”

“I don’t mind.  I like hearing what you have to say.”

_Damn._

“You’re the only one then, I think.  But you do have a few crumbs.”

He lifted his hand to brush them away but missed.

“Did I get it?”

She shook her head, “Let me?”

He nodded and she used her fingers to lightly brush away the crumbs.  For a minute, all they did was stare at each other as if they were part of their own world having a silent conversation. 

“Umm…Felicity?” Roy asked.

The voice startled her and she turned to face the young man, “Yeah, Roy.”

“Caitlin told me to tell you that she won.”

Felicity nodded with a smile, “I know.”

Roy left and she returned her attention to Oliver as more customers walked through the door.

“I should decide what I want to take in with me.  I might have to call ahead tomorrow and have a big delivery.  My assistant shared with her friends and now more people want to try them.  I need eight today.”

“You choose the flavors and I’ll box them up.”

“See, I think you should decide.  You are the cupcake creator after all,” Oliver replied with.

_I have to go out next weekend._

* * *

 The days move by quickly and before they know it, the day before Thea Queen’s sixteenth birthday has arrived.  Felicity decided the bakery would still open for the morning till ten so that Roy, Caitlin, Sara, and her could make the cupcakes without the rush.  She just flipped the open sign when Felicity spotted Oliver’s town car.  Opening the door for him, she greeted him with a bright smile which he returned.

“You look lovely today, Felicity.”

_You too._

"Thank you, Oliver.  Everything set for the party tomorrow?" she asked following behind him.

“Oh don’t even get me started.  There are decorations everywhere.  You wouldn’t happen to have a few of the cupcakes done so I could send a picture to Thea and my mother.  They are absolutely driving me insane.”

_Ha, Caitlin owes me twenty bucks!_

“Why does Caitlin owe you twenty?”

“Oh…I said that out loud?  Well, she said that you wouldn’t come in and ask about the cupcakes for tomorrow and I said you would so I premade a three with the designs so you could show them.  Give me just a second to get them out.”

He nodded and she walked away.  Felicity looked at Caitlin in the back who was prepping the mix for the lemon and she stuck her tongue out.

“You owe me twenty,” Felicity said jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” and then she whispered, “Maybe I should give it to Oliver so he can spend it on the cupcakes he will buy today because you suggest them.

_Shut up._

Felicity walked back to the front carrying the cupcakes.  They stood in a row, three of each design.

“They’re perfect,” he replied and he went to take out his phone.  He couldn’t find it in his pocket.

“Misplace your phone?” she questioned him.

“I guess I did.  It’s probably in the car.  I’ll go get it.”

Felicity watched him walk away to the car and search the seat. 

_That is one fantastic butt._

He came out empty handed and walked back into the store.

“No luck?”

“Nope…umm, this is going to sound really awkward…but could you maybe take the pictures and send them to my phone.  I’ll give you the number.  I probably left it at home in my hurry to get out of there.”

_If I send him the pictures, he’ll have my number.  Oh my god, he basically asked me for my number._

“Sure thing,” Felicity said as she took out her phone to take the pictures and then typed his number to send them.

“You’re a lifesaver.  They’ve been going nuts.  Now, I can order what I want,” he replied while looking at the display.

“Are those cupcakes with little pancakes on them?”

She grinned, “Yes, mini pancakes on top of maple cream cheese icing and buttermilk vanilla cake.  Then, the one of the donuts are basic chocolate with buttercream swirl and one of my favorites the coffee and cream.  It is chocolate cake with buttercream center and coffee flavored icing.”

Felicity packed away the cupcakes he wanted, which were fourteen at this point now that word had spread. 

“There you go,” she told him.

“Thank you…will I see you tomorrow?”

She nodded and he smiled. 

“Good.  Till tomorrow,” he waved with the box in hand and walked to the car.

_Oliver Queen has my number._

Little did she know that Oliver Queen looked at his phone as soon as he got in the car and immediately saved her number.

_I have Felicity’s number._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readers make happy writers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Oliver's perspective. I hope you like it.

Oliver’s hands were sweating.  He never felt this way about a woman before.  But there was just something about the effervescent blonde baker with a smile that could outshine the sun that caused his stomach to flutter.  Ever since he stopped into Smoak’s Sweets with his sister Thea, he couldn’t get Felicity out of his mind.  He even put in extra time at the gym to counteract all the extra calories he was eating because he stopped at her shop every morning.  Oliver did everything he could to see her.  He even went as far as pretending to leave his phone at home in order to get her number just in case she wasn’t as interested in him as he was her.

He couldn’t shake the nerves for some reason.  Today was Thea’s birthday and he knew he would see Felicity and her crew setting up the cupcakes shortly.

_They should be here soon._

“Don’t worry, big brother.  I’m sure Felicity will be here soon,” Thea said cheekily.

_I hope so._

“Wait…how do you know I am waiting for Felicity?”

“Well, mom mentioned how nice it has been of you bring cupcakes for the employees you see in the morning.  And you talk about the cupcakes a lot…so I figured it had more to do with the cupcake maker than the cupcakes.”

_That’s for sure._

“They are pretty good cupcakes though,” Oliver said.

“I’m glad you think so, Oliver,” he heard her voice and jumped, “Oh…did I scare you?”

“No no…I was actually waiting for you but I was just talking to Thea,” Oliver looked to see his sister no longer by his side, “and…she left so…how are you this morning, Felicity?”

_I love saying her name._

“Great so far.  We just got here so we have to set up and find your mom so I better get started.”

“Would you like any help?”

Oliver watched Felicity smile, “I’m sure there are other things you could be doing for your sister’s birthday party Oliver.”

“Actually, once my mother and Thea take over, it’s best to just  let them tell you what to do and if you aren’t told to do something, get out of their way,” he grinned knowing full well his little sister was terrorizing the other helpers for her party.

He watched Felicity pull her bottom lip with her teeth as if she wasn’t sure if she should let him help or not.

“It’s not a problem, really.  I’d be happy to help,” Oliver noticed his voice was pleading.

She nodded and answered, “Okay.  I suppose I could use another set of hands placing them on the trays.  I’ll get you some gloves and show you how.”

As it turned out, Oliver realized he had to be gentler with the cupcakes than he expected when Felicity was showing him.  He won’t deny that he found it fascinating to watch her daintily pick up her gloved hand and place it on the display trays.

_Her hands are perfect._

“What about hands?” she asked.

“Umm…you have really tiny ones…umm…never mind.  I hope I am gentle enough.”

“Well…if you aren’t sure you want to do that you could help Roy bring the boxes in while Caitlin, Sara and I place them on the trays.  You do…umm…have big hands…not that there is anything wrong with big hands…you know what they say…not that it would mean anything if you had smaller hands…your hands are nice….3…2…1,” she blew out a breath.

_I love her babbles._

Oliver admitted mentally that he was officially smitten with the cute cupcake maker.   He followed Roy bake and forth from the van placing box after box on the cart to walk them to the tables where the ladies were placing them.  He noticed that there seemed to be more than expected.

“Is it just me or is there more cupcakes than ordered?” he asked.

“I always make more but leave them not iced.  You never know if we are going to drop some or if more people show up and I like to be prepared so I bring extra cakes and icing with the decorations just in case.”

Before he knew it, all the cupcakes were placed perfectly so the guests can access them. 

“Oliver…do you think your mother and Thea would have an issue with using the pictures of the cupcake display on the website?”

“I can’t see why not.  Why don’t I go get her now that it is all done and ask her?”

Oliver rushed off to find his mother.  He found her in the back speaking to the caterers. 

She glanced up, “Hello, Oliver.  All finished flirting with the bakery girl?” she spoke with a hint of humor.

“Mother…be nice…and I wasn’t flirting.  I was making sure the most important part of Thea’s birthday party besides the birthday girl herself was perfect.”

“I am being perfectly nice, Oliver.  In fact, I saw her and she appears quite lovely and a successful business and appears to have happy employees.  She was also prompt and if they are have as good as the brief peak I got earlier than I have no problem if you wish to waste the day away flirting your little butt off.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, “Felicity wanted to know if you have an issue with her taking pictures of the cupcake display and using it on her website?”

“I can’t see why not but I would like to look at the images if possible.  Is it all set up?” Moira asked.

He nodded and motioned for his mother to follow him.  They entered the room and he watched his mom’s eyes widen as she took in the display.  Trays and pedestals covered in ivory, gold and pink cupcakes, jewels dripped from the display with crowns and TQ and 16 decorated the tops of the cupcakes. 

Felicity noticed them and greeted them with a “Hello”.

“Beautiful job, Miss Smoak,” Moira shook her hand.

“Thank you, we worked very hard in making sure they would make Thea happy.  I have a few of each individual flavor separate from the display if you would like to taste ahead of time.”

“Oh please.”

Felicity handed his mother the cupcakes and he watched as his mother’s face showed her feelings with every bite.  Her normally calm and cool demeanor was no match for the scrumptious flavors that Felicity created.

“Miss Smoak,” Moira said and she tried to lick her fingers as lady like as possible.

“Oh, please call me Felicity.”

“Felicity dear, these are fantastic.  I can see why you were so highly sought after.”

_Did my mother just compliment her?_

“Thank you.  I am going to place these extra in the kitchen so if your staff or you want some without taking from this display you can have them.”

Roy took a box into the kitchen following Moira who left to get her check book.

“Thank you Felicity,” Oliver noted.

_She’s remarkable._

“Thank you for remarking on it,” Felicity grinned.

“I said that out loud, huh?”

She nodded, “I’m normally the one who does that.”

“Well…I should get Thea to come see these.”

As if she knew, Thea came into the room and to her brother’s dismay, talking to Roy.

_Seriously, she couldn’t find someone else to flirt with._

“Oh hey, Felicity.  I was just talking to Roy and he told me you were all set.”

“Yes, take a look.”

Thea glanced all around, “Oh this is going to beat that little b.”

Moira interrupted, “Thea.”

Thea barely looked scolded, “What?”

“Behave,” her mother glared.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, “Would it be okay if I took a picture with you and your crew, Felicity?”

“Sure thing.”

Oliver took Thea’s phone and took a picture of all of them.  It couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Felicity was when she smiled.

“All done,” he said.

“Well, we better be off since the guests will be arriving soon.  Here is the bill, Mrs. Queen,” Felicity handed an envelope to his mother.

“And here is your payment.  You are lovely my dear.  I will be sure to have Oliver stay in touch with you,” she glanced at her son who blushed.

_MOM!_

“I’d like that.”

_Did she just say she’d like that?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I cannot believe it has been so long since I have written anything! Hopefully, I can focus a bit more on writing the fan fiction and my other works.

_Did I just say I’d like that?_

“Well, I will just leave you to all this,” Moira Queen said as she left the room.

“Umm…I think I heard a car outside so I’m gonna…yep,” Thea scattered away.

Felicity and Oliver shifted on their feet in front of each other not knowing what to say.

“Felicity...umm…would you like to go out to dinner with me?” Oliver spoke, his voice slightly catching in his throat.

_He just asked me out._

“You mean like a date…a date date?” she replied.

“Well, dinner implying we’d go together and spend time.”

“Usually, I’m the one who speaks in sentence fragments,” she grinned.

“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me on a date?”

_Duh._

“Okay,” Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

“Great.  Would tomorrow night work?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like Italian?”

“I love Italian.”

“Great.  Umm, well, I’ll let you finish up here.”

“Bye Oliver.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Caitlin, what am I going to wear?” Felicity whined at her friend.

Caitlin, currently covered in flour, rolled her eyes, “You are going to wear that black dress with the cutouts like you decided three hours ago.”

“I did?”

Caitline nodded, “Yes, Felicity.  Now hurry up and put the m & m’s in the center so I can ice them and get started on the kit kat ones.

“Oh,” Felicity mumbled while scooping the candies, “I’m just so nervous.  You know what I am like when I am nervous.  I babble innuendos and…”

“And that’s really not much different than what you do the rest of the time, “Caitlin replied and Felicity tossed candy at her.

“Not funny.  I really like him.  He is smart and thoughtful.”

_And I want to lick icing off his abs._

“You might not want to offer licking icing off his abs on the first date,” her friend laughed as she put blue icing on the m & m cupcake.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?  This date is doomed.  I guarantee I will completely embarrass myself either by saying something I shouldn’t or eating too much or tripping.”

_Oh I can't breathe!_

Caitlin walked over to Felicity and grabbed her arms, “Felicity, breathe with me.  In and Out… good...and he likes you.  How many CEO’s by their assistants and her co-workers cupcakes every morning?  And how many men purposely say they forgot their phone at home just to get a number?”

_I knew he left his phone on purpose._

“You think he was lying about his phone too?”

Caitlin nodded, “Felicity, you are going to have a great date and when you two get married and have little blue eyed blonde hair babies, one better be named after me,” she said pointing at herself.

“Deal.  Okay, we have the m & m’s done, the milky way, and we are starting the kit kat one’s.  What was the other candy cupcake one we were doing today?”

“Reese’s peanut butter cup,” her friend nodded as she unwrapped a cup and tossed it in her mouth.

Felicity chuckled.

_Not if she eats them all._

* * *

 Felicity watched Oliver pace in front of her apartment building.  She had been ready for the past twenty minutes and looked out the window.  She noticed someone walking back and forth and when he came into the light, she realized it was Oliver and he appeared just as nervous as she was.  Finally, she heard her bell buzz and she answered, allowing him to come up the stairs. When she opened the door, she had to catch her breath.  Oliver was gorgeous in a charcoal suit and powder blue button down shirt with the top two buttons open. 

_Wow._

“Hi, Oliver.”

“Hello, Felicity.  I’m not late am I?  I swear I got here on time,” he said it quickly.

“No, no, I think you are early actually.  Come on in.  I just have to grab my purse.”

She rushed into her room and tried to calm her breathing my counting backwards.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6 oh why did he have to look so good!_

She came back out holding her clutch in her hands and watched him looking around in her living room.  Something about seeing him there caused a tightness in her chest and she wasn’t sure why.

“All set,” she spoke as he turned to look at her.

He wasn’t subtle about how his eyes drifted from her face down to her thighs where her dress stopped further on to the red stilettos she decided to wear tonight.  They were the one thing she knew she would wear on this date.

_Well, the shoes worked._

“You look beautiful, Felicity.”

“You too…I mean handsome…because you are a man and men are handsome not beautiful…although you could be beautiful if you wanted to be…I guess. 3, 2, 1.”

Oliver smiled, “Thank you.  Ready?” he asked as he held his arm out to her.

She nodded and they walked out the door of her apartment and out to his car.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You know where to find me


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thanks for your patience. I am trying to actually come up with a writing schedule and unfortunately, I am at war with my procrastinating side lol! I went with the idea of emoji and unicorn cupcakes and showed the pictures below. Happy Reading!

 

The hostess walked Oliver and Felicity to their table and told them their server would be over soon.  Oliver pulled out her chair before sitting down himself.

“Such a gentleman,” she replied.

He smiled, “My mother was a stickler for certain things like opening doors and pulling out chairs.  I won’t lie it has come in handy.”

“I imagine all the dates swooned.”

_Here comes the judgement._

Oliver rubbed his fingers together, “Yeah, these are the times I wish so much of my life wasn’t in the tabloids.  I am not that person anymore.”

Felicity placed her hand on his on the table, “Good thing I don’t pay attention to all that.”

_Wait…what?_

“You’re not like other people you know that?  Most people expect me to be a certain way.  They expect the partier or for me to just throw money away.”

The server came to the table.

“Hello, my name is Andrew and I will be your server this evening.  May I start you off with something from our wine list this evening?  We have a 2007 Sassicaia.”

“Oh, I love red wine.”

“We’ll take that please.”

Andrew left the table.  Neither Oliver nor Felicity realized they were still holding hands on the table.

“What were we talking about? Oh…people judging you.  Yes, I don’t think one should be judged on their past behaviors only their present and so far, I like this Oliver.”

_This Oliver likes this Felicity_

“Although there was something I read about you peeing on a cop?” Felicity said with a smile.

“Yeah…not one of my prouder moments.”

“We all have those.”

_Now I’m curious._

“Well, I got thrown out of a casino in Vegas when I was sixteen,” Felicity responded staring at her napkin.

“Why were you in Vegas at sixteen?  Not that I am judging.”

“I grew up in Vegas and my mom was a waitress so I spent a lot of time near the casinos.  I learned to count cards.  I’m pretty good too but I was young and eventually they noticed. “

Their server came and went but Oliver barely noticed as he watched Felicity tell her story.

“How did you end up in Star City?”

Felicity’s eyes began to water. Oliver noticed and squeezed her hand.

“You don’t have to answer that.”

“No…it’s okay.  It's just been awhile.  My dad left when I was seven and like him, I really enjoyed computers.  Technically, I am a genius; like literally, I’ve been tested but when he left, I blamed myself like maybe I wasn’t smart enough or whatever but that wasn’t the case.  He just left.  Mom and I moved in with my grandma and she taught me how to bake.  My favorite was cupcakes and other sweets.  I decided that I rather do something that makes me happy and others happy rather than the technology that made me sad because it reminded me of him.  I went to culinary school here and opened up the shop.  Once my grandma passed away, I told my mom to move here.”

“Well, that man was an idiot to leave you.”

_A complete moron._

“I tend to agree,” she laughed.

_That’s a great laugh._

Andrew the server brought the wine and Oliver gazed at how Felicity’s throat moved when she sipped.  The slight hum she made as the wine rushed into her mouth caused the blood to rush south.

_Cool it, Oliver.  This is the first date.  Stop thinking with your dick!_

“This is great wine,” Felicity placed her glass on the table, “Tell me something the internet doesn’t know?”

“I have a secret tattoo on my leg.”

“Why your leg?”

“I figured it was possible someone could get a picture of me with my shirt off with how nosy reports are anymore but I don’t go pants less anymore so that would be more difficult.”

“What is it, can I ask?” she grinned.

“It says family in Russian.”

Felicity’s eyebrow tilted, “Wait…why Russian?”

 “Our housekeeper Raisa was Russian and she was like a second mother to me.  A few years ago she decided to retire and go home to her family in Russia.  She always treated Thea and me like family so I wanted to get something to remember her by.”

“That’s very sweet, Oliver.”

The meal was over before they knew it as they both spent the time getting to know each other in between longing glances and gazes when the other wasn’t noticing. In fact, they were so lost in each other the manager had to ask them to leave.  Shortly, Oliver was standing in front of Felicity at her door.

“Sorry about that.  I tend to talk a lot,” Felicity replied embarrassed.

“I’m not sorry.  I can’t remember a time that I enjoyed talking and sharing a meal with someone as much as tonight.”

“Me either.”

_Do I kiss her?  I really want to kiss her.  She is fiddling with her keys.  Wasn’t that in a movie that meant they want a kiss?_

“I’d really like to do it again,” he said stepping closer to her.

He watched her eyes slightly dilate and he decided that was the moment.  He leaned down, brought a hand to gently hold her face and met her lips with his.  It was smooth and tender with just a hint of pressure and Felicity responded with a slight gasp that Oliver took advantage of by sliding his tongue. 

_I could kiss her forever._

Oliver used all the self-control in his being and slowly pulled away from the woman who had bewitched him just a week ago.

“I’d love to do it again.”

“I will call you.”

“You better, Mr. Queen,” Felicity sassed.

Oliver watched her enter her home from his car.

_Damn._

* * *

Felicity walked into her store with a big smile on her face but stopped as soon as she saw Caitlin's smirk.

“What?”

“You know what.  I want details, missy.”

“Ah…well let’s get started on the emoji cupcakes today and then we will talk.  I have a business to run,” Felicity teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You just don’t want me to tell you I told you so that he liked you and that the dress would cause his tongue to drag on the floor,” Caitlin replied as she grabbed mixing bowls from the shelves.

Donna walked from out front since she was helping them open this morning and interrupted the conversation.

“Why did she tell you so?” her mother asked.

“Nothing, mom,” Felicity sighed.

_The last thing I need is my mother knowing I had a date, let alone a date with Oliver Queen._

“Felicity went on a date with Oliver Queen last night,” Caitlin stuck her tongue out at Felicity.

_I need a new best friend._

"Caitlin,” Felicity scowled.

“Oh you two would make such cute babies,” Donna squealed as Felicity rolled her eyes.

_Oh my god…although she’s not wrong._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it.  
> I am curious if you think I should add a little smut to the story later. It was going to be super fluffy but after reading so much from OliversMuse, I have smut brain!  
> Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There are pictures to show my inspiration for the cupcakes described in the story.

 

 "So since it is almost fall, what do you think of us doing summer themed cupcakes," Caitlin suggested waiting for Felicity's response.

Felicity looked up from her phone smiling, "Sure," and immediately looked back down.

_Oh my god, he is so sweet!_

"Earth to Felicity."

"Huh, what?" Felicity responded, "Sorry...it's just he keeps sending me these little texts asking me how I am doing and talking about how much fun he's had when we go out and have lunch."

"That's great.  I am truly very happy for you but you have a business to run, remember?" Caitlin grinned.

_She's right.  Get your head in the game._

“Okay, so you said summer themed, right?” she looked at Caitlin who nodded her head, “Good.  I like it so think of summer…umm, what about s’mores?”

“Ooo with graham cracker and marshmallows.”

“We can do that rich chocolate cake and the marshmallow icing and then sprinkle some graham cracker on it and a Hershey piece?  What you think?” Felicity asked.

“Sounds great!  I saw this really cute watermelon cupcake idea on Pinterest the other day.  They did a light watermelon flavored red cake with chocolate chips and then green icing,” Caitlin showed her the image on her phone.

_Cute!”_

“We could make little watermelon shaped candies to put on top of the icing to change it up a bit.  I think we should do a beach one.  Use some graham for the sand and then blue velvet cake so it is blue like water.”

“I love that and we could use blueberry icing for the ocean.”

“Yum, Caitlin.  I love graham and blueberry together.  I’ll get the mixers you get the pans,” Felicity said leaving the kitchen.

As she grabbed the mixer from the shelf, Felicity's phone beeped.

Oliver: Want to have dinner with my family on Saturday? 

_If I could have an emoji for my brain, it would be the wide eyed face right now. Dinner with the family on Saturday?_

“Caitlin!” Felicity shouted.

Caitlin ran to her friend who was staring at her phone, “What? What's going on?” and Felicity handed her the phone, “What am I looking at?”

“He asked me to have dinner with his family this Saturday.”

“And? Felicity you have been seeing each other for over two weeks. You have lunch or dinner nearly every day. I imagine you have just as many make outs on your couch,” Caitlin said.

_Those are some great make outs._

Caitlin snapped her fingers, “Hey...stop thinking about the make outs which I am still surprised that is all you do.”

_Believe me, I am surprised too._

“He said he wanted the first time to be special. That he always rushed into the bedroom and didn't get to know the person he was with and that is why we see each other every day.”

“Regardless,” Caitlin glared, “You have no reason not to have dinner with his family. Besides you already met his sister and mother so I don't know what you are nervous about,” she added as she took the mixer away from Felicity.

Felicity followed her, “I know you are right but I met them when I was in business mode not meeting my boyfriend's family mode. I guarantee I will babble inappropriately and embarrass Oliver so bad, he won't want to be with me,” she pouted at the thought.

Caitlin put the ingredients for the s'mores cupcakes in the one mixer, “All right, you need to knock it off right now. I love you and I am pretty sure Oliver is in love with you too.”

_Really?_

“Yes, really,” Caitlin smiled knowing Felicity meant that to be silent, “You are not only a great business woman but a wonderful person and you have no reason to feel insecure about that. You are both way past the date jitters or awkward conversations since you spent so much time together and his family will adore you because Oliver does not to mention how successful you are on your own.”

Felicity grinned, “Not entirely on my own. I really couldn't do all this without you Caitlin.”

“I know I am the best. Text him yes and then let's get started on the other mixes. Also, what is he doing up at five in the morning? The store isn't even open yet.”

“He works out.”

_Yes he does._

Felicity felt her phone vibrate as she grabbed another bowl and mixing paddle after Caitlin filled the cupcake liners.

Oliver: Great. See you later. :x

Felicity couldn't stop the silly smile that crossed her face before she put her phone back in her pocket and focused on the mixer.

“I think we should make little seashells and starfish for the beach cupcake,” she suggested.

“Do we have a mold for those? I know we are using the triangle mold for the watermelon slices.”

“I think we do. I'll check the drawer,” Felicity walked away, “So...what should I wear on Saturday?”

Caitlin went bug eyed for a second, “Umm...I have no idea. I would need to see your closet. I don't think you'll want too formal but is the dinner going to be at the mansion?”

_Oh no. Is it going to be at the mansion? Am I going to have to learn which fork or spoon goes with what meal?_

“I am going to embarrass myself trying to eat.”

“No you won't. Well, I doubt it anyways. Probably just wear something nice without being too sexy or formal. Maybe that blue dress you have with the little flaps off the shoulder. I think it is about knee length and it isn't too extremely sexy or boring. Especially with the right shoes,” Caitlin suggested.

_I do like that dress._

She nodded and looked for the shell mold in the drawers and holding it up after she found it. Her partner nodded her head and they continued making the cupcakes

* * *

 

Felicity watched Oliver move around his kitchen like a pro as he prepared their dinner.

“If you ever decide not to be a CEO, I think you should seriously consider becoming a chef.”

Oliver smiled, “Cooking and baking is relaxing for me.”

“Wait...you bake too? Are you going to put me out of business?” she joked.

“I highly doubt my cheesecake is as good as yours but I enjoy it. Everything is very strict in how it is done. There are a few ways to change things but everything has a purpose and an amount that is needed. Every day I go to work and I face the possibility that an employee will quit or a project will fail or stocks will drop. If I make sure the oven is the right temperature and I measured things out, there is no reason for the recipe to fail.”

_I never thought of it that way._

“I understand that. While some things are based on feelings like trying a new recipe, there is still a science to it that even my genius brain likes.”

“Exactly,” Oliver grabbed the wine and refilled her glass.

“Thank you. So what is for dinner tonight, if I may ask?”

“Chicken Cordon Bleu.”

“Mmmm, sounds yummy.”

“It's Thea's favorite when I make it. Sometimes when she wants away from mom, she'll stay over and we'll have a movie night and I always make this and she brings ice cream.”

_Damn can he be any better._

“I can try,” Oliver responded.

“Dang it. How about I set the table so I don't embarrass myself further?”

Oliver finished making dinner and Felicity set the table. They started eating when Oliver spoke.

“I hope inviting you to dinner on Saturday was all right.”

“I won't lie I am a bit nervous. I can't quite decide what to wear.”

“Well, if you want to model for me,” he replied cheekily.

_I totally would._

She blushed, “Shut up. I guess I am just nervous about seeing your family in a more casual sense.”

“Felicity, they will adore you just like I adore you,” he said as he reached over to hold her hand.

_I am falling in love with you._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my soul! Lol. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for cupcakes. I am thinking about some fall designs coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've caught the writing bug. I am even thinking of adding a short story with an idea for a script I have. If I do it would be very small and has some twists but I am not sure yet. Happy reading!

****

 

**Felicity:  What’s your mom’s favorite flavor?**

Oliver: I don’t know.  I know she is a tea fan but I’ve never really seen her eat too many sweets.  Why?

**Felicity: I feel like I should bring something but I am really only good at two things, computers** and cupcakes 

Oliver: Felicity, you don’t have to bring anything.

**Felicity: No, it is proper etiquette to bring something for the host when you are invited to dinner or a party.**

Oliver: You looked that up?

**Felicity: Maybe?**

Oliver: Felicity, if you are too nervous to go, you don’t have to.

**Felicity: No Oliver.  I want to. We have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now and I don’t know why I am nervous because I have met them before.**

_I really don’t know why._

Oliver: I don’t know either but I wasn’t lying when I said they will adore you.  You’ll do great.  I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 5:30, dinner is served at 6.

_That gives me time to think of a cupcake to bring._

**Felicity: Okay.  You better get back to work.  You don’t want the board to think you are slacking**

Oliver: 

_I so want to send him the heart eyes one.  Maybe I should just copy the winky kiss?_

**Felicity:**

* * *

 

_Tea and cupcakes?  Tea and cupcakes?  Should I do tea flavored cupcakes?  Maybe just a tea cup top?  Or both?  I need to call Caitlin!_

Felicity picked up her phone and quickly selected Caitlin’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Felicity.  You are supposed to be off today.”

“Screw that!  I need to make something to take to the Queen’s and I don’t know whether to make tea flavored cupcakes or just cupcakes with little tea  cups…or both…and if I make tea flavor, which flavor do I choose?  I need help Caitlin.”

“Okay.  First of all, take a breath.”

_Easy for you to say._

“Now why tea?”

“I asked Oliver if his mom had a favorite flavor and he mentioned that he really only knows she likes tea so I thought maybe a tea flavor like chamomile or lavender but then I thought what if I just do a vanilla bean with little cupcake toppers.”

“What if you did a chamomile cupcake with a simple buttercream so it doesn’t overwhelm the tea flavor and then make little tea cups.  It will be simple but still pretty.  Are you coming to the shop or making them at home?” Caitlin asked.

“Caitlin, you are brilliant and no, I’ll stay here.  I have everything I need.”

“Great.  Now try to relax a little and don’t stress about the dinner tomorrow, okay?”

_Again, easy for you to say._

“Yeah, yeah, thanks.  Bye,” Felicity responded before ending the conversation, “Now where is that tea?” she said talking to herself.

Felicity found the tea and began brewing it so that the flavor would be extra strong and allow the flavor to come through.  Then, she grabbed the light lavender, pink, and teal colors and created the design for the tea cup.  She sculpted the base and the handles and spouts for the small light teal tea pots and decorated it with a tiny purple pink rose on the side.  Once the tea was done, she placed it in the freezer to be cool enough in the cake mix.  Felicity put the decorations away and started working on the light pink icing so it would be ready for later.  Her phone beeped and she glanced at it.

Her phone showed an image of Crowley from Supernatural looking bored from Oliver.

**Felicity: I knew you liked that show.**

_Haha._

Oliver: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I miss you.

**Felicity: I miss you too.  I decided what to bring to dinner tomorrow.**

Oliver: Oh yeah?

**Felicity: Yeppers.**

Oliver: I am sure everyone will love it.

**Felicity: I hope so.**

Oliver: Ugh, my assistant just came in.  I have to go.

**Felicity: Are you coming over tonight?**

Oliver: I’ll bring Chinese.

His response brought a big smile to her face that the rest of day flew by and her cupcakes came out of the oven and were cooling before she heard the doorbell ring. 

_Oliver._

Felicity walked to the door, wiping her hands on her apron before opening the door.  On the other side, Oliver held up a bag.

“Delivery?” he said with a smile.

Felicity replied, “Hello.”

Oliver walked in but brought his finger to her cheek and wipes off something from her cheek, “Icing?”

“Oops, thought I got it all.  I had to test my product.”

Oliver moved closer to her, “I think you need a second opinion.”

_You can taste anything you want._

“Well, if you insist,” she answered as she felt his warm breath against her face where he removed the icing.

Oliver kiss her cheek, tasting her sweetened flesh and continued kissing down her cheek until his mouth met hers.  Felicity couldn’t stop her arms from wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer.  She didn’t stop kissing him until she heard the bag with the take out connect with the floor.  Felicity had to drag herself away from him and the delicious flavor that he is.

_I need to make him into a cupcake._

“Mmmm, I think the icing is good.”

“Just good,” she flirted.

“Well, I haven’t gotten to taste all of it so I can’t make a real opinion yet,” he replied after picking up the bag of food.

_Oh you can taste everything._

“We might have to remedy that soon.”

“We have time.”

_I love you._

Suddenly, Felicity heard Oliver gasp.

_Did I say that out loud? Oh no.  It’s too early.  I am going to scare him.  Oh frack, I just ruined this because of my damn mouth._

Before her internal ramble got even longer, she felt Oliver’s mouth surround hers as his hands gently held her face.  She responded immediately to the passionate embrace.  It slowed and at the end, Oliver touched his head to hers.

“I love you, too,” he responded.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.

****

 

Felicity practically skipped into work this morning.

“Good morning, Caitlin,” she floated into the kitchen while placing her coat in the closet.

Her mom followed her into the bakery that morning since today was one of their busiest of the week.

“Well, someone is in a good mood,” Donna stated.

“Yes, I am,” Felicity responded giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, something is up,” Caitlin added, “Why are you acting like you just met the 10th Doctor?”

“Because I got something better than that last night,” she hummed while putting her apron on.

“You finally got some!” Donna clapped.

“MOM….and no.”

“Did you meet the 10th Doctor?” Caitlin chuckled

“If you must know…Oliver told me he loved me last night.”

“Awe.” “Awe.” Donna and Caitlin said at the same time.

“I know.”

“I’m very happy for you, sweetheart…wait, aren’t you supposed to be going to his family’s today?” her mother asked.

“Yes but I was so happy after last night that I wanted to show you my ideas for introducing fall flavors.”

Felicity took out the notebook she placed all her ideas in and showed her best friend and mother the plan.  There on the paper was a list of scrumptious sounding cupcakes.  One of them was a chocolate cake with their peanut butter icing and a Hershey kiss stuck to a mini peanut butter cookie sandwich to look like an acorn, another was pumpkin spice topped with simple icing sprinkled with cinnamon, then a caramel cake stuffed with apple pie filling with covered with caramel drizzle and an apple slice and the final one was a maple flavor with cream cheese icing and a maple leaf for decoration.

“What you think?” Felicity asked.

“I’m hungry,” Donna replied, “Let’s get to work so you can get ready for your thing.”

The ladies rushed through the mixes and served them to a few customers before Felicity left to get ready.  Felicity no longer felt nervous.  Her favorite place was in the kitchen and looking at the teacup cupcakes she made for Oliver’s family brought a smile to her face.

_More like Oliver brings a smile to your face._

Felicity knew her thought was right and she excitedly put her favorite earrings in right as she heard the doorbell to her apartment.

_I really should give Oliver a key._

She rushed to the door and let her boyfriend in who immediately kissed her on the forward.

“Hello beautiful,” he said in her ear as he hugged her.

_He is the best hugger._

Oliver chuckled, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “One of these days, I am going to embarrass you with one of my moments.”

“Doubtful.  I have something for you…I was planning on it last night but I got a little distracted.”

“Saying I love you could do that.”

_Considering we kissed on my couch for hours._

“Yes, well,” he blushed before taking a small box out of his pocket,” Here.”

Felicity looked at the box with curiosity as she took it, “What is it?”

“Open it.”

She opened it and found a keychain with a cupcake and a key, “Oliver?”

“It’s a key to my apartment.”

_Did he read my mind?_

“Felicity, I love you and I love spending time with you.  I want you in every part of my life and that includes a drawer at my apartment and your favorite ice cream in the freezer.”

She teared up before jumping into her arms.

“I was going to give you a key to my place.”

“I just beat you to it,” he replied.

“Let me get the cupcakes out of the fridge and I will be ready to go.”

* * *

 Oliver opened the door for Felicity after stopping in front of the Queen manor.

“I almost forgot how big this place was,” she panicked.

“Relax,” he wrapped his arm around her, “You’ve already met my family.  All except my stepfather who came after you left at Thea’s party.”

“His name is Walter right?”

He nodded before walking through the doors.

“Mom,” he shouted.

“Stop shouting, Oliver,” Moira walked from the sitting room.

Oliver placed a kiss on his mother cheeks before looking at Felicity, “ Mom, you remember my girlfriend Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes, dear.  We still receive rave reviews from your cupcakes.  I was actually thinking about having your sweets at a charity luncheon of mine.  It is my experience you ply those ladies with champagne or sugar and they are willing to donate to anything,” Moira smiled.

“It has been my experience that sugar makes everyone happy,” Felicity grinned, “Speaking of which, I brought some specially designed cupcakes for you today.”

“Awesome,” said a voice from the stairs which caused everyone to turn to watch Thea.

“Hello Thea, I hope you had a better party than, who was it again?”

“Ashley Bowen and yes, I did,” Thea replied haughtily.

“Alright everyone, let’s not stand here all day.  Thea, why don’t you and Felicity go to the kitchen and Oliver, do you think you could check out my computer?  It is acting weird again.”

Felicity’s ears picked up.  While her career isn’t about computers, she still loves them and dabbles into computer repair as a hobby.

“What’s wrong with your computer, Mrs. Queen?”

“Please dear, call me Moira and it said something about an error and shut down on me.”

“I might be able to fix it,” Felicity offer which caused some strange looks, “Before getting into cupcakes, I used to rebuild computers and fix all the system issues at school.  It’s sort of a hobby of mine.

“Computers and Cupcakes,” Thea asked.

“Hey, that’s a good name,” Felicity joked, “If you don’t have a problem with it, I could check it out.”

Felicity and Oliver followed Moira into her office after giving Raisa, the housemaid, the cupcakes.  Felicity sat down and looked at the laptop, “Do you have a small screw driver, some tweezers and a flashlight for me to use?  It will help me take it apart.”

Oliver quickly got Felicity everything she asked far and they watched Felicity in fascination as she took the computer apart and found the problem, quickly fixing it before turning it back on to see it functioning properly.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises,” Moira stated, “When did you learn to do all that?”

_Shoot._

“Mom, I don’t know if Felicity wants to talk about that.”

“No, it’s okay Oliver.  Moira, I am technically a genius and I was always good with computers just like my dad,” she said as they walked away from the office towards the dining room, “He showed me how to take them apart and code. When my father left, I had just turned seven and was really angry at everything to do with technology.  We, my mom and I, had to move in with my grandma and she taught me how to bake.  I stopped being angry after a while and still dabble with computers as a hobby but my passion is cooking.”

_That was easier than I thought._

Oliver rubbed her shoulders as his mother spoke, “I am so sorry your father did that.  You are obviously a very strong brilliant young woman to have turned out as you have and your food is delicious.”

“Thank you Moira.”

The rest of the day went quickly as they all sat at the table, joined by Walter who kissed his wife on the forehead much like Oliver did with Felicity.  As they finished lunch and Raisa brought out the cupcakes.

“Oh these things are adorable,” Thea squealed as she took the wrapper off the teacup sweet.

“Thanks, I spent most of last night trying to design something.”

“Quite tasty too,” Walter said with his mouthful causing nearly everyone to snort at the older man.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if this made you hungry. (Not really!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to finish this chapter. Some things happened between work and my health (mentally, financially and physically) which drastically affected all my writing and activity. But I told myself that I would not let the readers and myself down so here it is!  
> I hope you like it!

****

 

“These hot chocolate cupcakes are so yummy,” Thea’s voiced muffled by her cake filled mouth.

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled at the young girl,” But shouldn’t you be in school?  And where is your mom or your brother?”

“In-service day so nope! And I the driver is outside” she replied happily as licked icing from her lip.

Felicity rolled her eyes when she said driver, “Ah.  So what do I owe for this visit?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?” Thea asked shyly.

“Your homework?”

“Yes.  See I heard you telling mom that you were a genius and I thought since you’re dating my brother maybe you would be able to help.  Normally, I would ask my tutor but they are on vacation with their family for a few more days and the assignment needs to be turned in tomorrow.”

“Oh, I see.  Well, what’s the homework?”

Thea began explaining that it was her science homework and that it was the one subject she had some difficulty.

“I just don’t understand it,” the teenager grumbled.

“Okay,” Felicity smiled, “How about you tell your driver to leave and help me with the cupcakes today and when we are done, I’ll take you home to help with your homework?”

“Deal,” Thea held out her hand to shake on it and left to let the driver know that she was safe with her brother’s girlfriend.

Felicity and Oliver had been together for what felt like forever in such a short time.  Every day that spent together, time seemed like it slowed down and sped up at the same time.  She found herself falling more and more in love with the man every time they spoke or text or kissed each other.

Thea walked back into the store and saw the moony eyed look Felicity had on her face.

“OMG, my brother gets the same face sometimes.”

Caitlin looked at the girl from the counter, “She does that a lot.  Give her a minute and the dopey smile will go away,” he friend laughed.

Felicity shook her head, “Wait…what did you say?”

“Nothing.” “Nothing.”

“So what cupcakes are we making?” Thea asked enthusiastically.

“Well, we’ve had so many people in this morning that we have to make more of today’s features so come back here and I’ll get you a hair net and an apron.  You can wash your hands over there.  Caitlin, we’ll be in the back.”

“K.” 

* * *

Thea and Felicity started prepping for the cupcakes.

“So I want you to put these liners in these cupcake molds while I grab the mixers.”

“Got it.”

Felicity brought the mixers to the table and made sure she had all the ingredients for the day’s delicious cupcakes.  Every morning seems to be getting busier and busier.  Oliver picks up cupcakes in the morning before work for a few people since lately he has been spending the nights at her apartment instead of the manor and many of the parents who were at Thea’s party over two months ago regularly buy cupcakes for their families.

“Now that we have everything on the table, we need to make the batter for the carrot cake and the butter pecan cupcakes.”

The baking flew by and the ladies chitchatted the day away before Felicity left to take Thea home and help her with her homework.  The work wasn’t that hard but Felicity was a genius so it was fun watching Thea’s frustration at her assignment.

“How are you so good at this stuff?” Thea whined, “I feel like I am never going to understand all this.”

“Sometimes it takes practice.  What if I broke it down into cupcakes?” Felicity asked, thinking she might be able to simplify the problems.

“What do you mean?”

Felicity began to explain the problem using cupcakes to represent the numbers she needed to find.  By changing how she saw it and feeding into her sweet tooth, Thea was able to finish her homework just in time for her brother to walk into the room.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Oliver walked over, pecking Felicity on the cheek before kissing Thea’s forehead.

“Felicity was helping me with my math assignment since the girl who tutors me is on vacation till next week.”

“Yep and she figured it out,” Felicity smiled proudly at the girl.

“Thanks, Felicity.  I really appreciate it,” Thea rushed off leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable.”

* * *

 Before Felicity knew it, Halloween and Thanksgiving flew by.  Oliver prepared breakfast as  Felicity got dressed in the bedroom.  She stared looking at the outfits and noticed that a few of Oliver’s clothes had their way into her tiny apartment closet.  She couldn’t stop the smile growing on her face.

“When does it start?”

“When does what start, Oliver?” Felicity asked.

“Hanukkah.”

“Uh…December second.  Why?”

“I was just curious.  I knew you weren’t super religious but that was the one thing you made sure to celebrate.”

“Yes, mom and I usually get together to light the menorah every night before the last night and then we pig out on homemade latkes and I make doughnuts,” she told him.

“Doughnuts?”

“Yes, I gain about five pounds because of all the oily food but it’s the one time we truly cherish our time together and we get each other simple presents as part of our tradition.”

“Would it be weird if I join you?  I don’t want to impose of mother daughter time and I haven’t spent as much time with your mother so…”

“I would love to have you there and even though my mother embarrasses me, I’d like you to get to know her better too.”

“Well, that is settled.  When should I be here?”

“Around five.”

“Okay.”

Felicity watched Oliver eat his breakfast and couldn’t stop the words from flying out of her mouth, “Would you want to move in with me?”

Her eyes widen as she watched his reaction until he smiled and walked over to her, kissing her thoroughly.

“I’d love to.”

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. Motivation was a bit lacking until today. I hope you like it!

 

 

Oliver watched Felicity bake the donuts from her kitchen island.  She floated around as if she had wings taking her from one end of the kitchen to the other. 

“Oliver, I can feel you staring,” she said jokingly.

“I know.”

“Why are you staring?” she turned to him.

“I like watching you.”

“Yeah…that’s not creepy at all,” Felicity laughed.

“You know what I mean.  You seem so at ease.  I know you love your work but I’ve watched you stress yourself out to fill orders.”

“It does get a bit crazy this time of year and ever since your sister’s party we have even more business which I am not complaining about AT ALL.  But I thrive on stress.  It makes me focus more to make sure everything is as perfect when we are busy than when we aren’t.”

“I am so glad your business is doing well.  In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to do some cupcakes for the employee appreciation holiday party we always have.”

“Weren’t you just talking about me not being stressed?”

“Weren’t you just telling me how you thrive on stress?” he replied.

“Good point. I would love to make cupcakes for you.  When is the party?”

“The twenty third.  We give a large holiday from the twenty fourth to the first off but we make sure a tech person is on call if something happens since nobody wants to work and none of the executives will be there.”

“That’s really nice of you, Oliver.”

“Happy company is a healthy company.”

They stood in their kitchen just looking at each other with hearts in their eyes.  Oliver moved into Felicity’s apartment a few days before the start of Hanukkah but the way they moved around the apartment together it was like they lived together for years.  In fact, the only thing Felicity found annoying was Oliver leaving wet towels on the bed.

Oliver had just grabbed Felicity’s hips and was moving forward to kiss her when a knock on the door jarred them out of their moment.  Oliver rested his head against hers for a few minutes.

“That’s probably my mom,” Felicity said.

“We should probably let her in.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t used her key yet.”

Oliver’s head lifted quickly, “Your mother has a key…to our apartment.”

“Relax; she only uses it during emergencies.  You go get the door and I will check on the donuts.”

Oliver walked to the door and let Donna in.

“Hello Oliver.”

“Hi Ms. Smoak.”

“Oliver, you are sex with my daughter.”

“MOM!”

“Well, he is, isn’t he?” Donna replied as Oliver cleared the frog in his throat, “So please call be Donna.”

“Okay…I’m going to go set up for you and…”Oliver practically ran down the hall.

Donna moved into the kitchen and kissed Felicity on the cheek.

“I can’t believe you said that mom,” Felicity rolled her eyes at Donna who picked at the treats her daughter had made.

“You need to lighten up.  I mean you two have barely been together, what five months or so and you are living together which if memory serves me correctly, you asked him so I don’t know why you are such a prude.”

“I know that but it doesn’t mean you have to embarrass Oliver.”

“Fine…so how is the sex?” Donna wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh my god.”

Felicity shoved a donut in her mother’s mouth and Oliver watched the women during his first of hopefully many Hanukkah’s with Felicity.

* * *

 “I shouldn’t have had all those donuts,” Oliver groaned as he shifted in bed.

“I told you they were addictive.”

“I really should listen to you,” he grumbled.

“Don’t worry you’ll learn,” Felicity chuckled as she looked at Oliver on their bed.

_How did I get so damn lucky?_

“I’m the lucky one Felicity,” Oliver replied.

“I said that out loud, huh?”

“Yes, you did, and I am still the lucky one in this relationship,” he said as he got out of bed to stand next to her, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 Felicity stared at the man she never dreamed she could have. 

_Oliver Queen is in love with me._

“I love you,” she replied.

“I love you, too.  Do you have to work today?  You’re up early?”

“Sorta.  A friend of mine who actually works at QC in the science department is dating Caitlin my partner at the bakery and he wants me to make a bunch of cupcakes so he can propose to her on the anniversary of the day they met which is next week so he is meeting me at the shop before Caitlin gets there to give me ideas.”

“Wow.”

“I know.  It is so romantic.  I know she’ll say yes.  They’ve been together for years now.”

“You better hurry.”

“Oh shoot…I’m late,” Felicity kisses Oliver on the cheek and runs out the door.

_Proposal cupcakes?_

* * *

Ronnie Raymond was standing outside the bakery when Felicity pulled up.

“Sorry, I’m late but this shouldn’t take long,” Felicity quickly hugged her friend and unlocked the door.

“It’s okay.  You know me I am always fast,” he replied, “Do you think this is a good idea?  I mean it isn’t too cheesy?”

“Ronnie, there is NOTHING cheesy about romance and cupcakes,” Felicity glared.

He raised his hands in defense, “Okay, nothing cheesy.”

“So were you thinking one cupcake with the question or using multiples to ask it?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I think probably one will be easier to hide from her.  If I make anything here for it, she might ask questions whereas one I can do at my apartment and give it to you later.”

“Okay, one.  Should I give you the ring to put inside?”

_Don’t be stupid._

“Geesh, I wasn’t being stupid.”

_Damn lack of filter!_

“No baking or covering rings with icing.  But I have an idea on my phone,” Felicity took out her phone and showed him some designs she liked on Pinterest.

She scrolled down to one she thought Caitlin would love, “This one.  What do you think?”

“I think she’ll love it.  You know what cake to make it.”

“Lemon and raspberry is her favorite which is funny because aren’t red and yellow your favorite colors?” Felicity smiled at her friend. 

She had known Ronnie ever since she moved to this city.  They met in a coffee shop and he accidently spilled coffee on his laptop.  Thankfully, she was there and before they knew it, they had talked all day about everything and became the closest of friends.  It was that reason she introduced him to Caitlin. 

_I am the best matchmaker._

“Yes, they are my favorite colors but Caitlin will be here soon so talk to you later,” and Ronnie was off.

Shortly after he left, Caitlin walked through the door as Felicity was turning on the ovens.

“Morning, Felicity,” she yawned.

“Morning to you too, sleepy head.”

Caitlin put her coat away, “I think I am coming down with something and it is so cold outside.  I hate winter!”

“Drink some hot chocolate, you’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  You say that about everything.”

Felicity looked at her friend, “That’s because chocolate fixes everything.”

Caitlin laughed, “So why are you early?”

“I just have lots of energy and Oliver asked me to make cupcakes for the company holiday party which is a couple weeks but I thought we could design them, have Oliver and his family decide so that we won’t go crazy later.”

“You mean so you won’t go crazy later,” Caitlin smirked at her.

“Do you want covered in blue icing?”

“Not particularly in the mood to look like a smurf today.”

“Okay then.  So I was thinking we could do a peppermint poinsettia with green mint cake, a melting marshmallow snowman and I can’t think of the next one…”

“What about Christmas lights using candy?”

_Brilliant._

“I know.”

“I really have to work on my filter.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fill my soul.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that I caught a character error due to losing track of my previous chapters but it is fixed. I don't know how I missed it but I suddenly had Caitlin with Barry instead or Ronnie like in chapter 4. LOL So I changed the chapters that mention Barry to Ronnie and I hope you forgive me.

 

“Did you make this cupcake?” Caitlin asked into the phone the morning after Ronnie had proposed with the lemon raspberry cupcake with the red fondant heart that read will you marry me.

“Guilty as charged.  I am assuming based on the tone of your voice that you were pleasantly surprised and are currently engaged?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.  I couldn’t hint at him that I wanted him to propose more than I was.”

Felicity laughed at her friend as she watched Oliver walk from their bedroom.

“You know what this means, right?” Caitlin said.

“What?”

Felicity could hear the grin in her friend’s voice, “You get to design my wedding cake and be my maid of honor.”

“Oh,” Felicity felt her eyes water, “I’d be honored to do both.”

“This cake combination is delicious by the way,” she said taking another bite, “Just the right amount of raspberry and lemon without overwhelming each other.”

“Ronnie picked out the flavors know they were your favorite so I tweaked it a bit to balance it.”

“Well, it is awesome but Ronnie is up now and I think I know what I will do with the rest of this icing. Bye.”

_Eww._

Oliver walked up behind her and placed a kiss on the back of her head.

_I love that._

“Good morning,” he said.

“Mmmm…good morning to you too,” she replied looking at the handsome man that was now her live in boyfriend.

_I wonder when he’ll be something else.  Woah, hold up Felicity one step at a time!_

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind?” Oliver asked with a grin, knowing full well that she was having a full dialogue with herself.

“Nothing,” she shrugged, “Anything major going on at the office today?  I was thinking you could have your mother meet there for lunch and I could bring in the cupcakes Caitlin and I designed.”

“Sure.  I’ll call her now and see if she can and double check with my EA.”

Felicity nodded as Oliver dialed his mother.

“Mom?  Are you doing anything major today around,” he looked at Felicity for a time and she mouthed two, “two this afternoon?”

Felicity went back to their room to get ready for work.  Since Oliver worked out in the morning and she had to be at the bakery early, their schedules worked very well together.

Oliver walked in and said, “Mom said two works and I don’t have anything going on at that time.”

“Good.  I am closing the shop up early because I don’t want Caitlin working the day after she gets engaged.”

“Caitlin got engaged?”

“Oh, I totally forgot to tell you.  You remember Ronnie, the guy you thought was in to me a while back,” she told him and he scowled, “Well, he came to me last week to design a proposal cupcake for Caitlin in her favorite flavors and he gave it to her last night.”

“And she said yes,” he assumed.

“Yes.  I really need to think about hiring one of the people who helped out during your sister’s party for more than seasonal.  I was going to bring Roy and Sara back for the QC party because Roy will be out of school but Sara is out of school and bartends at night so she would be a good fit for afternoons.”

“You realize you said all that in one breath right?” he chuckled.

“Oh hush.”

“Well, I am headed to the gym before work and I will see you at 2 to try out some cupcakes,” Oliver told her before kissing her deeply.

_I love his kisses._

* * *

 

Felicity closed the shop up early after calling Sara and Roy about some seasonal and possibly permanent work and drove to Queen Consolidated.  Since she was officially dating and living with Oliver, she had her very own pass to go directly to the executive elevator and walk to Oliver’s office.  She smiled at his executive assistant.

“Hello, Ms. Smoak,” she said.

“Please call me Felicity.  I keep looking for my mother when you say that.”

She laughed, “Okay.  Go on in.  They are waiting for you.”

“Okay and I brought a sample for you to try also,” Felicity laid the small box next to her desk.

“You are my favorite person right now,” as the woman grabbed a cupcake, practically smashing it to her face.

Felicity grinned on her way to his office.

Oliver turned to Felicity, “Hello beautiful,” he walked over to her and hugged her tight.

“Hello.”

Moira spoke up, “Good afternoon, Felicity.  Oliver told me you had some cupcake designs and flavors for us to try.”

“Yes, I do.  I made sure I went with a winter theme more than a holiday theme so that no one could be offended.”

“Thank you for that.  I swear, you never know how someone may react these days,” his mother replied, rolling her eyes and people’s nonsense.

“The first one is a mint red velvet cake with mint buttercream, topped with red fondant poinsettia, the other one is a chocolate cake with a melting snowman whipped icing and chocolate stick arms and the third a vanilla cake with white buttercream and M & M candy light bulbs.”

“These are adorable,” Moira replied.

“My favorite is the mint personally,” Felicity said, “But I like the variety in case someone doesn’t like mint.”

“Very good,” Oliver’s voice muffled by the cake in his mouth.

“Oliver, where are your manners?” his mother scolded jokingly.

“Is there anything you want to change?  Do you want fancier designs or fewer?”

“No.  I think three is a good number and you do well keeping the design seasonal but classy and the flavors are fantastic.  We have a good number of people usually so if you need help finding more people to deliver the cupcakes that night, let me know.  I don’t want you doing any work that night, dear,” Moira looked at Felicity.

“Oh no, Moira I always supervise my people regardless of the occasion.”

“Well, if you must but I want you to enjoy yourself that night also.  Oliver’s EA should be able to tell you how many came last year so you have a count.”

“I was just about to ask that.”

Moira licked her fingers cleaned, “Delicious…Well, I should be going.  I told Walter I would be there for a late lunch and I am running late.”

Moira hugged both Oliver and Felicity after thanking her again for the cupcakes and walked out of the office. What Felicity didn’t know is that Moira was only running late because Oliver had asked her to go to the family vault and pick up his grandmother’s ring he would hopefully give to his future bride.

 

 

 

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a surprise at the end of this (nope not that one!)

“Mom, this is fantastic,” Oliver said as he looked at the ring set he hoped to give Felicity on New Year’s.

It sparkled with a simple 3 carat round diamond in the center with a few smaller diamonds along the band and a filigree design that belonged to his grandmother.  It reminded him of Felicity, beautiful but not overwhelming with surprising details that were unseen until you got to know her.

“And you don’t think it is too early?” Moira asked.

“There is something about Felicity. Everything just flows with her.  And yes, we have had some stupid arguments, like leaving a damn towel on the bed or taking her shoes off wherever she wants and even bigger ones like splitting bills or about whether she needs a bodyguard because of me but I am completely in love with this woman.”

Moira smiled at her son and knew he was telling the truth.  She never saw him so happy with anyone else and because he is so happy, the company is doing even better.  He seems more focused.

“Okay then, make sure you get Donna’s blessing first.”

He looked at his mother, “Really?”

“Out of respect, Oliver.”

“Okay,” he replied holding up his hands in surrender.

He kissed his mother on the cheek before saying goodbye.  He didn’t want to be late for his morning meeting with the departments that would be handling the holiday party for the company.

* * *

Oliver sat in his chair listening to the ideas from the various heads of departments as best as he could but his mind continuously drifted to the ring that was burning a hole in his pocket.

“Mr. Queen,” his head of Human Resources said.

“Yes,  I am sorry I am a bit unfocused with the holidays.  I spoke to Felicity Smoak of Smoak Sweets and they will be serving three flavors of cupcakes.  They need a count of how many to make and that will let them know how many servers they need.”

“Very good and do you want Kuttler Catering to set up the food tables like last year so they have a variety,” her employee relations manager asked.

“That’s fine.”

“Well, if that is all, we will leave to handle the rest of the planning.”

“Thank you everyone.  Please talk to my assistant if we need to have any more meetings before the event.

* * *

The night of the even arrived and Felicity found herself frazzled as she stood in front of the mirror in her red knee length peplum dress.  She not only had to hire Sara and Roy but find four more helpers to serve the set the cupcakes for Oliver’s employees. 

“Felicity, I can hear your brain sizzling with fear,” Oliver whispered in her ear as he watched her get ready for the event, “Relax.”

“I thought your sister’s birthday was huge but this is something else.  What if someone drops something or someone has an allergic reaction?”

Oliver kissed his girlfriend and she melted into him as he held her face softly in his hands.

She opened her eyes as he stopped, “What was that for? Not that I mind, I mean it is a good way…”

He kissed her again more forcibly and she smiled as she realized he was doing it to relax her.

“I know what you are doing,” she said.

“I am trying to get you to realize that everyone will love your cupcakes and by the end of the night, you will have so much business, you’ll have to expand.”

She grinned at him, “Okay,” and took a deep breath, “I’m ready.  I just need to call Caitlin to make sure she is there and that everyone is dressed appropriately.”

He nodded and went to get their coats as she called her friend.

* * *

“Felicity,” Thea said with a mouthful of cupcake,” These are awesome.”

Felicity smiled at Oliver’s younger sister, “Thank you.”

Thea nodded before whispering in her ear, “I noticed Roy was here again.  Do you know if he is seeing anyone?”

“You can go ask him.”

“Yeah…like my brother will let that happen.”

“You leave your brother to me,” Felicity blinked winked.

Thea faked gagging, “Eww…thank you but still eww,” and then she walked away towards the servers to find Roy.

“Where is my sister going?”

“Don’t you worry about it.  Now, who did the other food?  These little truffle burgers are fantastic.”

“Kuttler catering.”

Felicity’s head moved so fast she was nearly winded, “Did you say Kuttler catering?”

“Yeah…Felicity are you okay?”

“Umm…is it run by a Noah Kuttler?”

Oliver shook his head, “No.  I believe the business cards say Carrie Kuttler.  Why?”

Felicity took a deep breath, “Never mind.  I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you but I will let it go for now because I want you to have a good time,” he replied to her while handing her another mini burger, “Have another.”

Felicity smiled at her boyfriend’s thoughtfulness, “Thank you.”

* * *

_I never had so many people ask for a business card for my shop._

Felicity was leaning against the table where her cupcakes were placed while Caitlin was shifting through the remaining cards and the cards that she was handed during the event.

“I can’t believe it.  We had three hundred cards and now we only have a hundred and we received cards from his department heads to do personal events for them.  Felicity, Oliver might be right.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked as she slid off one of her shoes while she was away from the other guests.

“We might honestly want to think about expanding so we can make more and have more customers.”

_Wow.  I never thought this would happen._

As she was about to say something, the head of the catering service stopped by her, “Hi, I am Carrie Kuttler and I just want to say I loved your cupcakes.”

Felicity and Caitlin shook her hand, “Thank you.  I must say your mini truffle cheeseburgers were fantastic.”

“Really those are my husband Noah’s favorites too.”

_Did she just say Noah?_

“Umm.  Did you say Noah as in Noah Kuttler from Vegas?” Felicity asked.

“Yes…wow do you know him?”

“You could say that.  I am Felicity Smoak.”

“Wait…Smoak as in…”

“His daughter.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my muse and she is a food-a-holic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who celebrate it had a great Thanksgiving and are finally coming out of their food comas. Now this chapter is going to be an emotional one for Felicity but her and Oliver will not be affected ;)

Carrie stared at Felicity and Felicity stared back. Caitlin, noticing the standstill, held out her hand.

“Caitlin Snow.  I’m Felicity’s partner.”

Carrie nodded and shook her hand, “Hello.  You really do have great cupcakes.”

“Thank you. Umm, Felicity you father told me some of what happened and I don’t expect you to want to talk to him…”

Felicity interrupted her, “You’re right.  Part of me doesn’t want to talk to him.”

“I understand. Umm,” Carrie takes one of her cards and writes a number on the back, “This is his cell.  It might not mean much but I know he would like to talk to you.”

Felicity looks at the card Carrie is holding in her hand and takes it.  Carrie nods goodbye.

Caitlin looks at her friend and whispers “Are you okay?”

Felicity just shakes her head.

“You want me to get Oliver?”

She nods.

“Okay.  I’ll be right back.”

Felicity felt a tear drop onto her cheek. 

_My father is remarried.  He helped her business.  What the frack?_

Felicity’s head began to pound as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.  She turned into him immediately, soaking up his strength and scent.

“I’m here.”

* * *

 

Oliver guided her into their home, taking off her coat before leading her onto the couch.

“Don’t leave me,” Felicity said as she stopped Oliver from moving.

“I’m just going to put my coat up and I’ll be right back.  Okay?”

She nodded and sniffled.

“So what happened?” he sat and shifted so he cuddled her.

“You know how I acted weird when I heard Kuttler catering?” she said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“My dad’s last name was Kuttler.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  When he left mom had our names changed to Smoak.  She said we didn’t need to be reminded of someone who wasn’t strong enough to handle Smoak women,” she chuckled trying to hide her emotions.

“Felicity…”

She up at him with watery eyes, “Well, you know what happened from there.  I didn’t hear anything from him and once I got into cooking I didn’t bother searching for him…although I guess I could…you know, certified genius and master baker here.”

“Baby, what happened tonight?”

“Carrie Kuttler is my father, Noah Kuttler, she’s his new wife.”

“Oh…are you sure?” he asked.

She nodded, “I asked her if she meant Noah Kuttler from Las Vegas and when I said I was Felicity Smoak, she seemed to know who I was.”

_She even gave me his number._

Oliver asked, “She gave you his number?”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah,” he smiled.

“I don’t know what I am supposed to feel Oliver.  Should I call him?  And if I do, how do I stop myself from lashing out, from telling him that I can’t even enjoy computers like I used to because he destroyed it or from telling him that it took until you to even trust a man again? What do I do?” she wept in his arms.

“You do what is best for you and right now that is to sit right here with me watching Dr. Who eating mint chip ice cream and drinking red wine regardless of us just coming back from a dinner.”

Felicity smiled at the man who had changed everything.  Oliver surprised her with his sweetness and how he just seemed to know what she needed.

“I love you.”

He wiped the tears from her cheek, “I love you too. I’ll get the wine and you put on the show.”

_We’re going to be okay._

* * *

Two days later, Felicity decided to dial the number on the back of the card.  She had talked with her mother, who surprisingly told her that she should talk to him or yell at him but that she would never know how she would feel if she waited.

She felt the air leaving her lungs with each ring of the phone until she heard a masculine voice.

“Hello?”

“Umm…is this Noah Kuttler?”

“Yes. Who’s this?”

“Felicity.”

The pause before he spoke again felt like a century.

“Hello honey.”

_You don’t get to call me honey._

“Could we meet somewhere?  I know you are in Star City so I was thinking we could meet at Big Belly Burger?”

“That’s fine.  My office isn’t too far from there.  Do you want to do it today or…?”

Felicity took a deep breath, “Yeah…today works...how about two?”

“Okay. I’ll see you there.”

“Bye,” and Felicity pressed the end button.

Oliver looked at her from the kitchen, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No.  This is something I have to do for me.”

He walked over to her and touched her cheek gently, “I am happy you are letting me handle a Smoak woman,” and she laughed.

“Well, you’re a lot stronger than you look,” she joked.

“I’ll show you strong,” he lifted her over his shoulder and ran to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Felicity waited at the table, watching person after person and car after car pass Big Belly Burger until she noticed a man with graying hair and average build. 

_Oh my god.  That’s him._

Noah entered the restaurant searching for his daughter and turned to see a woman that reminded him so much of his ex-wife.

“Felicity?” he asked.

She nodded and he sat.

“Carrie told me she met you.  That you own a cupcake business.”

“Well, I couldn’t stand computers after…”

“You must have a lot of questions and honestly my answers will probably just sound like weak excuses.”

“Most likely.”

“But I would like you to know that I didn’t want to leave you.  Your mother and I were fighting all the time and while I loved you, I knew it wasn’t good for you.”

“So it was better for me to wake up one morning to my mother crying and my dad missing?”

“No but look at you.  She raised an amazing woman from what I can see.  Carrie said your cupcakes are incredible. How did you get into baking? When I…”

“Ran away?  Mom and I moved with grandma, too many memories and I stopped tinkering with computers as much.”

“Why?”

Felicity’s forehead crinkled, “Why what?”

“Why did you stop playing with computers?” Noah asked.

“I felt like you left because I wasn’t strong enough so I stopped playing with them as much.  I learned better eventually and I am still technically a genius but anyways, grandma taught me how to bake.  It was all numbers and it relaxed me.”

“You’re a genius?”

She smiled, “Yeah…mom said I got that from you.  But I decided to go to culinary school with a focus on baking and desserts instead of MIT like I could have.”

Noah looked at her, “I am so sorry I wasn’t there to see you grow up and you had to find out about everything now.”

“Well…I’ll admit I wanted to yell at you but eventually I realized you didn’t leave because of me but because of you and I can’t change it.”

“Like I said, Donna raised an amazing woman.”

Felicity nodded.  The waitress brought their order over and she took a sip from her mint shake.

“How did you meet Carrie?”

Noah glanced up from his burger, “I was speaking at an event about using technology to advance all business.  She wanted to start a catering business and didn’t know how to set up a website or presence to attract customers so I offered to help.  And I just sort of fell in love with her.  I hadn’t been with anyone for a while.  I honestly loved your mother and was faithful to her so she surprised me.  Carrie and I married five years ago after dating for two years.”

_Don’t ask him this question._

Felicity sat across from him, “Did you ever regret it?”

_You never listen._

Noah felt his throat close up, “A lot actually.  Every birthday, Hanukkah, days I figured would have been your graduation or something else that I missed.  Every day for a very long time but I actually kept an eye on you for a while but the last thing I saw was Smoak Sweets and I decided that it was time to move forward.”

_Frack!_

She simply nodded and tried to hold back tears.

“Uh, Carrie seems nice.  Her food was really good.”

“She is pretty talented in the kitchen. Definitely not like your mom,” he scoffed.

“Yeah,” Felicity responded, “She still says she has no idea how I can cook and she can’t.  My boyfriend can cook too.”

“Boyfriend?” he looked scared.

She stared at him, “Yeah, it was the reason I was there that night but not in the kitchen.  I am living with Oliver Queen,” she answered.

“The CEO of Queen Consolidated?”

She smiled, “Yes. He’s great.”

“How’d you meet him?” he asked before taking another bite of his burger.

“His sister ordered cupcakes for her 16th birthday and it sort of just happened from there.”

Noah looked around.

_He looks nervous._

“I know I probably have no right asking this but are you happy?”

Felicity smiled, knowing he didn’t really deserve to know but she couldn’t stop her face from answering.

“Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

“So how did the talk go with your dad?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at him with a shrug, “It was weird.  It felt stiff for the most part and definitely emotional when I asked about why?”

“I’m sorry,” he hugged her.

“Thank you.  Just while I finally feel like I have some closure, I also feel sort of bad because I can’t see myself ever becoming close with him.  He also acted a bit weird when I mentioned I was living with Oliver Queen of QC.”

“What do you mean he acted weird?”

“I don’t know it seemed like it was a cross of disbelief and that overprotective dad thing.  But enough about me, now that QC is officially closed for the holidays and Christmas is just a couple days away, what are you up to?”

“I will be finishing up last minute paperwork,” he said grabbing her hands so she could sit on his lap, “and then, I am going to make love to my beautiful girlfriend.”

“Is that all?” she smiled and shifted her face into his neck to smell that Oliver scent that makes her crazy.

“I plan on helping mom set up for Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner.”

“Wait, they have dinner on both days.”

“Christmas Eve is for the family and close friends and Christmas is strictly family which I happily,” Oliver turned his head to kiss her neck, “get to announce that includes you.”

Felicity couldn’t stop her smile, “I am so happy you stopped in my bakery that day with Thea.”

“Best thing I ever did,” he smiles at her, noticing how her eyes have gotten teary, “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, nothing.  In fact, everything is wonderful. I love you so much.”

It was looking at her then that he decided he didn’t want to wait till the over the top and overdone New Years or Christmas day engagement.  He wanted to ask her to marry him now, in their home telling each other how happy they are that they found each other.

“Wait here.  I have to get something,” Oliver lifted her off his legs and ran to their room.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked confused.

_What is going on with him? Wait…is he…no…he couldn’t be._

She watched Oliver walk back into the living room, holding something behind his back. He stopped right in front of her as she sat on their couch and she couldn’t stop the slight gasp as he got down on one knee.

“Felicity, I was going to do this on New Year’s.  But listening and looking at you just now and us telling each other how happy we are, I didn’t want to wait.  You are the strongest, smartest, and definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever met and so humble that I don’t even think you realize it. The day I walked into your store, you floored me.  I was willing to taste every cupcake to get to know you better.  And after dealing with paparazzi, busy schedules, moving in together and seeing you through seeing your dad the first time since you were seven, I know we can get through every good and bad thing that comes our way.  So Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Oliver said with a shaky voice trying not to cry.

_He really did it._

She stared at the beautiful ring in front of her.  It is exactly what she wanted and she nodded at him as a tear dropped down her cheek.

“Yes.  Yes.”

Oliver slipped the ring on her hand and it glimmered beautifully in the holiday lights of their home.  He kissed her over and over again until he decided that paperwork could wait and they spent the rest of their night celebrating their engagement in bed.

* * *

 

The next day, Felicity woke next to Oliver who was still sleeping.

_I can’t believe how much has changed this year._

“I can hear you thinking,” Oliver grumbled before moving closer to her.

“You know me.  Brain always going.  I have to get up though.  I have last minute orders for Christmas being picked up today and the cupcakes I am making for your mom’s dinner tonight.”

“Wait, you didn’t even know about the dinner tonight?”

“Well, your mother’s text message at six woke me up and she asked if I could make a hundred simple winter cupcakes for tonight. So I am going to hop in the shower without any distractions from my fiancé,” the word bringing a huge smile to both their faces, “and leave so Caitlin and I can leave in time to be ready tonight.  She is spending time with Ronnie’s family tonight and I will have to wash the flour off of me,” she shouted from the bathroom.

“Fine.  It gives me time to finish the paperwork,” he rolled his eyes.

* * *

After taking the fastest shower in her life, Felicity rushed to the bakery to see people already picking up cupcakes.

“Hey mom.  I have big news,” Felicity said as soon as she walked into the store and took off her coat.

“It better be since you are really late for you,” Donna replied as she took a lick of icing off the rim of the mixing bowl.

Felicity simply held up her hand and watched as her mother and Caitlin realized the gorgeous sparkling vintage style diamond on her left hand ring finger.

“Oh my GOD!” Donna squealed and Caitlin jumped over to hug her friend. 

“Oh, Felicity.  This is so great.”

Felicity teared up again, “I’ll tell you more soon but we have cupcakes to make and I want to make honey cupcake with white icing and edible silver snowflake for my future mother-in-law’s Christmas Eve party tonight.”

The rest of the day until four was spent baking and making cupcakes topped with snowmen, poinsettias, wreaths, presents, and snowflakes for customers and Donna, Caitlin and Felicity talking about how the men in their lives proposed.

“It was just so sweet.  I was telling him about talking to my father and then how happy I am that he walked into the store with Thea that day.  And he left to go into our room and when he came back, he said the most wonderful things and I just sat there with tears in my eyes.”

“I am so happy for you baby,” Donna replied.

Felicity beamed at her mother and friend, “I would marry him tonight.  I am just so happy.”

Caitlin looked at the time, “Well, the shop is clean and it is time for us to leave.  We have people to see and feed.”

The women left and Felicity couldn’t wait to spend the night celebrating with her fiancé Oliver.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a pleasant new year and I am back to writing. I look forward to reading your comments.

 

Felicity walked out in a gorgeous red floor length dress with a lace top that dipped to her breastbone.  Oliver stopped and stared at her from the living room.  He thought she was stunning.  His fiancé was truly beautiful and Oliver couldn’t wait to announce it at the party this evening that they were engaged.

“Do I look alright?” she asked when she noticed his staring.

“You look absolutely spectacular.  I can’t wait to tell everyone that you beautiful talented woman are officially my fiancé.”

She smiled at him but blushed at the complement, “We better get going or your mother will throw a fit.”

He nodded and held out her jacket so they could leave for the car waiting outside.

* * *

The mansion was filled with poinsettias, garland and crystal lights in every spot imaginable.  There were people that even Oliver barely remembered but he introduced as many as possible but waited until his mother wanted to announce Christmas wishes followed by a feast and dessert designed by Felicity.

Moira tapped her champagne glass, “Everyone, I would like to thank you for joining myself and my family this holiday.  This time of year is about celebrating everything that happened and everyone you met this year.  And that being said, for those of you who don’t know her already because of her fabulous bakery, I would like to introduce to you my future daughter-in-law, Felicity Smoak.  I can’t wait for you to be a part of this family,” she said with teary eyes.

Felicity felt her eyes well up and Oliver lifted her left hand to kiss her knuckle above her ring.

“I love you,” he said.

She nodded, “I love you too.”

The rest of the night went quickly and both Oliver and Felicity were so tired that they didn’t bother going home and stayed in Oliver’s old bedroom.  When Felicity walked in and looked at all the things young Ollie liked, she felt as though she was seeing another side to the man she fell in love with.

“You liked baseball,” she asked him as she held up a signed ball.

“I still do.  That was signed by my favorite player at the very first game my dad took me too.  It was so much fun.  I can’t wait for a time when I can do the same thing,” Oliver responded, “Do you want kids?”

Felicity held out her hand to him, “I want at least two.  I always wanted a sibling and never had the chance.”

“I’d like four that way there isn’t a middle child.”

“Well, someone wants to be busy chasing after kids,” she chuckled.

“I want to have four beautiful little geniuses just like their mother.”

“But I hope they grow up to be as hardworking and kind as their father.”

The two spent the rest of the night in bed, enjoying each other’s touch until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they walked down for breakfast with his family and Felicity saw her mother there.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Well, good morning to you, too,” her mother spoke as her daughter rolled her eyes, “Moira called me this morning and asked me over for breakfast to talk about your engagement party.”

“Engagement party?”

“Yes, dear,” Moira said, “We must celebrate every moment we can.  Before you know it, the time will pass and you will be standing in front of us saying I do.”

“Mom, I know you want to go big,” Oliver started to say.

“Oliver, I know we tend to go extravagant for things and that maybe you don’t want all that.  I understand and because we are who we are, it is a bit more difficult to do so but we wanted the engagement party to be just the important people in our lives.  It won’t be about the clients or corporate contacts just friends and family.”

“Thank you Moira.  What did you all have planned?”

“We need to set a date first.  Is there anything going on for either of you January thirty first?”

Felicity pulled out her phone as did Oliver.

“I don’t see any major orders near then,” she spoke.

“And I don’t think that will be a problem.  Now is there a specific color,” Moira continued.

“Emerald.”

His mother smiled knowing Felicity chose that for him, “Emerald green it is.  I think silver accents would be best for that though.”

Donna nodded, “I agree.”

“Alright, ladies, now can we please sit and have breakfast.  If Felicity waits much longer to have coffee, we’ll be doomed for the rest of the day,” which he received a slap to the chest for that.

* * *

****Felicity went to work the next day to work on some orders that came in for New Years and Caitlin came in shortly after.

“Good morning, future Mrs. Queen.”

“Good morning, future Mrs. Raymond”

“I am so excited.  Once the New Years is over, I am going full planning mode,” Caitlin added as she put on her apron.”

“Moira and my mother are planning an engagement party for January thirty first.”

“I’ll make sure I put it in the calendar.”

“Yes, they are picking out the invitations today so that they have time to receive replies.  But they promised us that it would just be friends and family.  They know we want it to be smaller.”

“Let’s just hope their idea of small isn’t one hundred people or more.”

_Oh, please no!_

Felicity’s eyes bulged out, “Right!”

“Well, enough talk about wedding stuff, we have to get a move on those cupcakes for Max Fuller’s rehearsal party.”

“Their theme is Tiffany’s right?” Felicity checked with her partner, who confirmed it, “So why don’t we do Tiffany blue icing with white bows and with a vanilla cream cake.”

“Sounds perfect.  You get the pans and I’ll get the colors because we have to get this color perfect.  The Fuller’s know as many people as the Queen’s do and it is possible they will be at the wedding so,” Felicity said.

“So it has to be impressive.”

“Exactly.”

_Crap._

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> Tumbler: christinabeggs  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
